


Spock and Jim the later years.. a scrapbook photo

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: I imagine Jim would take up hobbies as he and his bondmate are well retired from Starfleet.  I could see Jim being found of scrapbooking and viewing one of his favorite photos of him and Spock during a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second art submission for the Old Married Spirk Challenge.

**Spock and Jim the later years.. a scrapbook photo I created.  
**   
     
  
  
_I imagine Jim would take up hobbies as he and his bondmate are well retired from Starfleet._

 _I could see Jim being found of scrapbooking and viewing one of his favorite photos of him and Spock during a vacation. He could have had their memory recorded as halogram or colored photo, but Jim being Jim he perferred the feeling of nostagia, choosing to develop the photo themselves in black and white._  
  
_**Jim is smiling for who he has around his arms, Spock who as a Vulcan displays little public affection casts all doubts aside for his mate Jim.**_

 

My third submission for November 2016[ Old Married Spirk Challenge](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2Foldmarriedspirk&t=ZDU5ZGIxZmVjNDVhYjUzZWRjZmQ1MDYwNjA5N2VhNzM3OTQ0ZWQzNCxMVUl4cVBmcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ag5GvuVZ6CZxCvXVlq5amqQ&m=1). I created this using Adobe Photoshop and Corel Painter.

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my digital art submission. Thank you and please leave a comment below to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Besides AO3, I can be found at the following:  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BlueMeetGreen1) / [TUMBLR](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/) / [DEVIANT ART](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/) / [WORDPRESS](https://bluemeetsgreen.wordpress.com/)


End file.
